slayer_of_khustafandomcom-20200214-history
Great Cockatrice
Species: ''' Cockatrice '''Group: Basilia Lifespan: 80-100 years Height:9'5" - 10" Diet: Carnivorous Habitats: Woodland, forests. Biology The Great Cockatrice is the largest Cockatri species, some being more than twice than the average human. They bear waddles similar to that of a rooster, with spines supporting the crest. They have spines lining their neck, but not their back. Their chest is orange with black chevrons, and their legs and hindquarters are a black or maroon. They have bright scarlet feathers at the base of the tail, going into long iridescent tail feathers at the tip. Their wings are partly feathered over with maroon and barred orange feathers. Like all Cockatri, they have a black tongue and gums and piercing yellow eyes. The Great Cockatrice is one of the Cockatri species that aren't able to fly for long, instead flies and short bursts to avoid sudden danger or to lengthen a leap. Behavior As well as one of the largest, Great Cockatri are also known to be the most volatile and aggressive, and is more often than less the species known for attacking towns and villagers. Over time they have become more and more wary of villagers, seeing them both as threat and prey, and would attack or display against them. Social The Great Cockatrice is a beast who lives in flocks of 6+. All of the members have family resemblance, and females tend to wander to find a male from a different flock, before either rejoining their original flock with the male or the one the male's from. Fights between the flocks' alpha male usually decide this, as loosing a male can hinder the flock. Mates would be given permission by the alpha to reproduce, and any male trying to steal a mate is usually attacked and kicked out of the flock. The males are also the ones to go on hunting trips and are thus the ones known for attacking. Generally, flocks are passive with one another, and preen or take care of each other. Fights would only break out if a member steps out their place or if a member wants to fight for the place as alpha, or if a member of another flock/an outcast approaches. Hunting The males go off alone to hunt, and usually work with speed. However, the ability to petrify prey into a motionless state is usually the main method. They are known to raid towns of livestock and kill villagers as well. The Great Cockatrice loves fish, and would attack fishers taking their catch home and just taking the fish, and use stolen spears or sharpened sticks to catch fish. Alongside fish, they use to spears for hunting small animals/rodents as well, as they are immune to the effects of petrification, and they often live near and in flocks of Cockatri for scraps of meat. Distribution The Greak Cockatrice used to be a far-flyer, being able to migrate over miles of over sea, and as a result are spread out in ideal areas. While forest and woodland residents, they live in warmer areas because of their cold blood, and abundance of fishing areas that aren't too cold. Category:Cockatrice Category:Beasts